


He said -YES-

by imadreamysoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Police Officer Dean, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadreamysoul/pseuds/imadreamysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean proposes to Cas during the pride parade. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said -YES-

This fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/soynormalvale/status/747119163588624384) wonderful event, written on [Izulkowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izulkowa)'s request ♥

* * *

 

 

'It's gonna be a good day' passed through Dean's mind the moment he felt the sunlight falling on his face and he slowly opened his eyes. He stretched on the bed and rolled on his side, smiling warmly at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly against Dean's arm. He leaned down to place a small kiss on his temple and whispered, running fingers softly through his messy, dark hair. "Cas... Cas, it's past eight..."

The other man grumbled slightly and buried his face deep in the pillows. Dean smiled wider at the familiar behaviour and tried again, placing kisses down Castiel's shoulder. "Come on, wake up, baby..."

Castiel couldn't help a soft giggle at the kisses and glanced at Dean sleepily. "You know what’s the best part of being a working at home artist? I don’t have to wake up at such horrific early hours.”

Dean grinned brightly and kissed Cas’ cheek, nuzzling his nose in his stubble. “But you promised you’d go...”

Castiel chuckled softly and wrapped an arm loosely around Dean, pulling him closer.  
“I promised I'd consider myself joining the splendor and deal with already too excited Charlie."  
  
Dean grinned in an answer. "But you'll have so much more fun in there than me, man! Come on, have I ever made you do anything not cool? And by the way, Gabe's coming too.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “But if our apartment changes into a rainbow flag after, it's your fault only.”  
  
Dean let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Sure. Now I'm gonna make some breakfast and _coffee_ for you, lazy ass, before I’m late for my shift..." He grinned brightly and winked, already on his way to the kitchen.

  
The welcoming and delicious smell of Castiel’s favourite coffee and pancakes eventually made him get up from the bed. He walked in the kitchen, yawning widely and ruffling his already messy hair.  
  
Dean put everything on the table, smiling softly. “Here you go.”  
  
Cas sat down and smiled as well, reaching for the coffee and sipping slowly, savouring. “I'll never be over your culinary talents.” Cas grabbed his fork and started eating slowly, moaning at the bites. He frowned slightly noticing only one plate. “Why are you not eating?”  
  
Dean gulped slightly and smiled, shoulders getting a bit tense. “Not hungry. All for you today, angel.”  
  
Cas squinted at the other man but left that without any comment, only smiling softly at the nickname and enjoying his breakfast and a newspaper.  
  
In the meantime Dean got ready for the work, taking a quick shower and putting on his policeman uniform, hiding a small box in a pocket. He kissed Cas’ cheek briefly on his way to the doors. “So... see you later, yes?” Dean asked, sounding hopeful yet a bit nervous.  
  
Cas stroked his cheek and nodded. “Yes, see you later, be safe.” He cupped Dean’s face and pulled him down into a sweet and loving kiss, making it last a full minute.

  
Dean rushed out of the apartment and to his car in a hurry. He dialed Charlie’s number first, then Gabriel's, reminding them their tasks and positions for the day. He had to make sure Cas was in the right place at the right time, didn't he? He clenched his hands nervously on the steering wheel, constantly checking his pockets, making sure the box was still there along with its content.

Dean and Cas had been a couple since high school, lived together for few years already. He knew Cas wouldn't say no... but what if he would? He struggled with his thoughts and bad scenarios the whole way to the work, getting more and more nervous with every minute.

The moment he arrived at work he tried to occupy his mind not to freak out too much too soon. He joined the other police officers from his division in their one last police guard rehearsal before the big parade. They'd done it dozen times already so he knew the exact spot where Cas was supposed to be. He had planned everything perfectly in details and nothing could go wrong. The sun was shining, the crowd was happy and excited, the situation was calm, nothing could go wrong.

 

* * *

 

Cas heard an aggressive knocking on the doors and before he could even react two of his best friends stormed inside loudly, laughing.

“Cassie!! You still in your pajamas? Seriously?” Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother, grinned brightly and ruffled the younger man’s hair, stealing a last part of the pancake.

Right after Gabriel, Charlie appeared in the kitchen, waving a huge, rainbow flag above them. “Aww, look at you, grumpy ca-t-s!!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and groaned. “What are you doing here so early and why are you always so loud?”

“Dude! We’ve got a lot of work here that needs to be done!” Charlie exclaimed and winked at Gabriel who nodded quickly. They both had spent a lot of time planning the whole thing with Dean so they wouldn't let Cas appear at the parade late, miss the right spot of their meeting or let him appear in some random clothes, or worse, in his indestructible trenchcoat during the best day of his life.

Cas laughed softly when Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him up and to his bedroom, opening a wardrobe and searching through all of his clothes along with Gabriel, not without leaving comments.

“Hmm... no. Out. Too librarian...Too innocent... Not sexy... Too cheesy... Brother, is that a pullover with bees?” Gabriel gasped dramatically, throwing the clothes away.

Castiel sat at his bed and watched them both a bit confused but amused. “What are you even doing? It’s just a parade, not a fashion show.”

Charlie sent Cas a slight glare. “It’s no-!” She stopped herself just in time and shook her head. “You’re just no fun.”

  
Charlie and Gabriel ended up arguing about the possibility of Castiel joining the parade either topless or in one of Charlie’s ‘Gay and proud’ shirts till they pulled out his best grey, well-fitted shirt and slim jeans.

“Bingo!” Charlie clapped her hands excitedly and pulled Cas up once more. “Now, you gotta shave and I’ll try to tame those hair of yours!”

Castiel obeyed easily, not wanting to ruin their pervasive excitement and joy that had influenced him too already.

  
About an hour later, Gabriel finished smearing little rainbow flags on Cas and Charlie’s cheeks, grinning brightly. “Voilà! Now we’re ready.”

Gabriel drove them all to the downtown. Half an hour later, they tried to get through the already huge crowd that gathered on the streets, waiting to see the main parade walking down the street. They cheered and greeted everyone around with smiles, Charlie holding her huge flag high and Gabriel wrapping his own around his and Cas’ shoulders, hurrying them constantly and tugging Cas towards the right location.

The moment they appeared on the spot, the main parade was already in their sight.

Cas smiled brightly and stood up on his toes to see better and look for his boyfriend excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 “Parade! Halt!” the officer yelled and Dean's division stopped and stood guard. Dean could feel his stomach making a slight flop, knowing what was coming so soon. He looked around quickly for Cas, smiling immediately the moment he spotted his boyfriend. Seeing Cas’ loving smile, the smile that'd always made everything better, warmed him up and reassured him completely, helping him to relax a bit.

“Parade! Left turn!” Dean gulped and turned with everyone, facing the left side of the road. ‘Alright man, now or never.’ Dean thought, taking one last deep breath before pushing himself on his already wobbly legs. He broke the ranks and moved towards Cas.

  
Before he could even notice, he was already down on his knee, reaching his shaky hand to his pocket and pulling out the box. He started praying internally that Cas could hear him through the loud crowd’s voices. Dean opened the box and looked up at Castiel, taking his hand.

  
“Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

  
Since the moment Dean left the ranks Cas watched him with visible shock and confusion. Seeing Dean getting to his knees made Cas widen his eyes even more and when he figured out what's going on, he pressed his free hand to his mouth, letting out a soft gasp. Suddenly they both forgot about all of the people around. All that mattered was them, staring in each other's eyes.

  
“Y-Yes... Yes!” Cas breathed out the answer and blinked away the tears that started gathering in his eyes. He quickly pulled Dean up and into the tightest and warmest hug, whispering many ‘I love you's in his ear happily.

Dean smiled brightly, at the verge of tears as well. He pulled away after a moment to slide the ring on Castiel's finger clumsily with his still shaky hands.

Cas smiled down at their hands before pressing his lips to Dean's into a long, loving and deep kiss.

   
All the people around them screamed and cheered the newly engaged couple. Charlie wiped her cheeks, throwing confetti at their heads. Gabriel whistled loudly and grinned wide, covering the kissing couple with his flag and taking pictures.

   
They didn't care about the whole world watching them. They didn't care about the interrupting noises and congratulations. Neither of them wanted to leave the other's arms. All that mattered was the upcoming future together. Forever.

 

 


End file.
